Sleep
by tiurmatio
Summary: Obrolan singkat akhirnya bisa meluluhkan hati Mao untuk tidur...Mao ngobrol dengan siapa ya? a SID/Shido fanfic


Disclaimer : Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan author belaka, tidak dibuat untuk mencari keuntungan materi, segala karakter dan yang ditulis bukan milik author.

Warning : fanfic bisa diinterpretasikan sebagai friendship atau SHONEN-AI. Bagi yang tidak berkenan, bisa mencet tombol 'back'

Summary : Obrolan singkat akhirnya bisa meluluhkan hati Mao untuk tidur...mao ngobrol dengan siapa ya?

-SLEEP-

'Melihat langit malam dari balik jendela'. Jam ku-ku di dinding menunjuk angka 01.10 dini hari. Kepadatan jadwal interview majalah, mengisi acara tivi, sesi pemotretan, berbelanja, serta kerja di studio mempersiapkan lagu untuk musim gugur rupaya tidak sanggup membuat mata Mao mengantuk. Tubuhnya berteriak-teriak ingin segera dibaringkan di kasur yang nyaman, tapi matanya menolak sekuat tubuhnya mengajak tidur. Mao baru saja meng-_update_ status twitter-nya beberapa menit yang lalu, sebuah _tweet_ yang tidak direncanakan, keluar begitu saja sebagai usaha membunuh waktu. Tidak ada rentetan pertayaan dan _mention_ dari fans yang biasanya langsung membanjir setelah dia _update_ statusnya ~termasuk saya (*q*)~. Hanya beberapa orang me-_retweet_ statusnya barusan.

'Malam-malam begini, pasti sudah tidur semua.'

Tiba-tiba muncul _tweet_ baru di _timeline_-nya, dari Shinji. Katanya : 'Kau melihat hujan meteor, sekarang?'

'? Hujan meteor? Memangnya ada?' Mao yang sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya beranjak ke dekat jendela lagi. Langit tenang, gelap, bahkan setitik bintang tidak mengintip dari baliknya. Mao tersenyum sembari mengetik balasan untuk Shinji.

'Tidak untuk saat ini' balasnya.

Datang lagi respon dari shinji, 'yap, langit sangat gelap dan berawan'. Sungguh Mao tidak habis pikir, padahal kamar mereka hanya diselingi beberapa kamar dan masih satu lantai, tapi Shinji mau repot-repot membalas _tweet_-nya dari tadi. 'Atau mungkin sekarang dia di atas kasurnya, bersiap tidur...' pikirnya.

'Ya, berawan.' Ketiknya. Lama tak ada jawaban, Mao mengambil kesimpulan Shinji sudah tidur. Mao mendesah panjang, dia belum berniat tidur, malah tubuhnya terasa bugar setelah obrolan singkatnya dengan Shinji.

Beberapa _tweets_ mengisi _timeline_-nya, ada yang me-_mention_ dirinya. Saat mengetik balasan dia menggumam "Andai ada hujan meteor, aku minta aku tidak sendirian malam ini."

-reply-

Dan _tweet_ balasan darinya terpampang di _timeline_.

Beberapa saat kemudian...Tok tok tok!

'Siapa malam-malam begini berkunjung?' Perasaan was-was segera melingkupi dada Mao. Dia berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar apartemennya. Tidak segera mendapat jawaban dari dalam, si pengunjung mengetuk sekali lagi.

"Siapa?" tanya Mao dengan suara agak nge-bass. ~habisnya akang suaranya lebih ke sopran je~

"oh..Mao belum tidur?"

"Shinji?" Bersamaan dengan itu, Mao membuka lebar-lebar pintunya, mempersilahkan Shinji masuk. Dia menaruh payung yang sudah dipersiapkan ke tempat semula

"Wah, kau tega hendak memukulku dengan itu?" Shinji menunjuk payung warna merah tua yang baru saja disimpan Mao.

"Jika mencurigakan, iya." Jawabnya sambil senyum. Mao memimpin jalan masuk ke kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Shinji memeluknya dari belakang.

"Shinji?"

"Aku ke sini ingin menyuruhmu tidur. Aku pikir setelah _tweet_-mu yang terakhir, kau langsung tidur, ternyata kau masih sempat membalas _mention_ orang lain. Tuh lihat..." Shinji memutar tubuh Mao menghadap padanya "...kantung matamu semakin hitam" Dua jari jempol Shinji menyapu di bawah mata Mao. "Ayo tidur, kau harus istirahat." Bisik Shinji di telinga Mao. Mao terkikik karena nafas Shinji membuatnya geli.

"Hai."

Mao naik ke atas tempat tidur disusul Shinji , lalu selimut tebal ditariknya menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Oyasumi, Shinji..."

"Oyasumi, Mao..."

-fin-

Dan akhirnya, dua orang itu tidur juga. Tak lama, si author-pun ikut tidur setelah puas melampiaskan imajinasinya, ehehehe. Geli banget ngeliat video akang yang rada' takut gara-gara mau dicium sama Shinji waktu konser, whuahahahaha, tapi waktu dicium Aki kok gak nolak ya? ~thinking~


End file.
